Użytkownik:Moonlight Music
WSZYSCY MYŚLĄ ŻE JESTEM STARYM ROSYJSKIM METREM ZAWINIĘTYM W FOLIĘ thumb|600px|center|Sandy twierdzi że to ja ;-; thumb|Jestem podwójnym moderatorem czatu! Śmierć innej osoby to cios bardzo brutalnie oraz mocno zadany, lecz zawsze mamy pewność że tak miało się stać z jakiejś przyczyny, nic nie dzieje się bez powodu. Najlepszym przykładem są Feniksy http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feniks ponieważ umierają, dając następnemu Feniksowi odrodzić się z jego popiołów. Śmierć jeno przemierza świat, podobnie jak dwaj wierni druhowie, którzy razem przemierzają morza; jeden zawsze będzie żyć w drugim. Zniewoleni miłością, żyją w tym, co wszechobecne. W owym boskim zwierciadle widzą się twarzą w twarz, wolni i nieskalani. Wielka to dla nich pociecha, bo choć rzec można, że z tego świata odeszli, to ich przyjaźń wciąż trwa, ponieważ jest nieśmiertelna. Wiliam Penn, Nowe owoce samotności Zaś na Zwojach spisana przepowiednia prastara wieszczy czas czarnych skrzydeł wśród chłodu! Przeciw bratu brat stanie i Alduin powstanie, Zguba Królów, co chce pożreć świat z głodu! Lecz nadejdzie ta chwila, że mrocznego smoka siła zniknie precz i nastanie ten cud! Skyrim wolny będzie znów od złego Alduina kłów, Smocze Dziecię tak zbawi swój lud! - Przepowiednia powrotu i zguby Alduina. Książki to wiedza, chociażby to jest, z podręcznika czy nawet książeczki która ma nie więcej niż 20 stron. Zawsze można ze wszystkiego wyciągnąć nie zbędną wiedzę, jeżeli tylko się chce, i potrafi tą wiedzę docenić. Moonlight Music Pisz, jeżeli potrzebujesz'' lub jak inni wolą MOON. Trochę o mnie A więc, to na początek, jestem Moonlight Music, bądź Taluncia, Tal, Tali, Taf, Wega, Weguś, Weg, lub po prostu MMTTTTWWW. Powstałam 4,527 ± 0,01 miliarda lat temu (czytaj: rok 2001 5 styczeń). Większość osób uważa mnie za stukniętą i to zdrowo. Jednakże nie zawsze taka jestem, mam tak jakby "ataki" szaleńczości... Zazwyczaj maks 7 godzin dziennie jestem normalna, poważna można by powiedzieć :) Od kiedy poznałam nowych "przyjaciół" innych, fajnych użytkowników Wikii, rzadko mi się zdarza być poważna i bez humoru. SIMSPEDIA MA MOC! Moje gry Moją ulubioną grą jest The Sims 3, Skyrim oraz Dead Space. Nie gram często na komputerze, ale gram, wolę bawić się na dworze z psem. Heh, to znowu ja, i moja kolekcja gier the Sims: *Cała seria The Sims *The Sims 3: Skok w Przyszłość *The Sims 3: Rajska Wyspa *The Sims 3: Cztery pory roku *The Sims 3: Studenckie Życie *The Sims 3: Nie z tego świata (ale nadal mam za złe to że nawet jak wyłączę istoty nadnaturale to nadal są i za Zombie!) *The Sims 3: Zwierzaki *The Sims 3: Po zmroku *The Sims 3: Pokolenia *The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże *The Sims 3: Zostań gwiazdą *The Sims Średniowiecze *The Sims Średniowiecze: Piraci i Bogaci *SimCity 4 A nie z Simsów: *Skyrim *World of Goo *Transformice *Pasjans (.-.) *Smash Hit (na tablecie) *Badland (też na tablecie) *Dead Space *WP:WP (Władca Pierścieni : Wojna na Północy (na Xboxa) Co lubię robić Lubię rysować mangę i rysować na komputerze na Gimpie koty, myszy, i osobniki gatunku psowatych. Lubię grać w Simsy... Co jeszcze lubię? Dużo rzeczy, szczególnie słuchać muzyki, ale też lubię grać na komputerze, i Xbox'ie. Lubię też jeździć do kina, oraz gadać godzinami na Skype z koleżankami (mój rekord 4 godziny 37 minut!). Oh, i bym zapomniała, kocham, ale to kocham zamęczać mojego brata na śmierć (niestety, 3 lata na Judo chodził, czasami mam potem gips, już chyba powinnam mieć zniżkę w szpitalu! xD) Lubię też (kocham) chodzić na basen, szczególnie że mam daleko blisko na basen, jakieś 2 km... Złota Lista ::::::::::::::*Alexus242 ::::::::::::::*Lillyluvsims ::::::::::::::*Armagedon3000 ::::::::::::::*Sandy97 ::::::::::::::*AsiaAsiaJa ::::::::::::::*Natasza201 Kolejność nie ma znaczenia :) Myślę że za niedługo lista się powiększy, i nie będę zmuszona zrobić CZARNEJ LISTY Jakie filmy lubię Dużo filmów lubię, kocham (♥) ale najbardziej lubię *Igrzyska Śmierci * Igrzyska Śmierci: W Pierścieniu Ognia *Igrzyska Śmierci: Kosogłos (dlatego że jeszcze nie wyszły ;-;) *Avatar *Jeździec z nikąd *Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej perły *Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka *Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata *Piraci z Karaibów: Na nieznanych wodach *Kraina Lodu * 2 638 filmów potem *Harry Potter 1 *Harry Potter 2 *Wszystkie Harry Potter potem *Czerwień rubinu *Zieleń szmaragdu *Błękit szafiru *Madagascar 3 Jakie książki lubię Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuużo książek :3 Szczególnie lubię książki, które dają do myślenia. Nie takie coś typu autobiografie, czy romantyczne, bądź melodramaty (mam torsje jak widzę kiedy Paulina ktoś to czyta). Oto są moje ulubione książki: #Eragon (cz1.) #Wielki Mistrz (3. część) #Gildia Magów (1. część) #Nowicjuszka (2. część #Igrzyska Śmierci: Kosogłos (3 część) #Igrzyska Śmierci (1 część) #Igrzyska Śmierci: W pierścieniu ognia (2 część) A więc, wiadomo już że kocham Igrzyska Śmierci, wydało się;-;. Książka mnie urzekła tym, bo nie umiałam się oderwać, wiele nocy nie przespanych, bo mam mi książkę wzięła abym jej nie czytała, i zastanawiałam się co dalej? Tak samo ze trylogią Czarnego Maga, ale z tym było gorzej, nękały mnie koszmary, że czytałam książkę, po czym ona płonie. Albo po prosu czytałam książkę. Ta za to urzekła mnie tym, ze daje dużo do myślenia (jak Igrzyska Śmierci również), każde z książek jest podzielona na część pierwszą i drugą. I jescze wydarzenia są podzielone na te, które spotykają Soneę (główna bohaterka - Sonea któa mieszka w Gildii Magów), które spotykają Cery'ego (jej przyjaciel, który mieszka w slumsach), które spotykają Lorlena i Akkarina (Lorlen - Administrator Gildii Akkarin - Wielki Mistrz Gildii), i te które sotykają Dannyla (Drugiego Ambasadora w Elyne). Muzyka Ciężki temat, jeżeli chodzi o muzykę, moje ulubione gatunki, jest ich bardzo dużo: *Klasyka ♥ *Heavy metal ♥♥ *Rock♥ *Soul♥ *Pop (tylko Amy MacDonald) Są dwie piosenki, które są SUPER! * Rue's Rue's lullaby- porusza moje serce, płaczę cały czas... * The The Hanging Tree - Ładna piosenka, często wyciąga mnie z doła ;-; Co mnie interesuje Hmm, może to się wydać dziwne, ale lubię robić programy, tak, dobrze przeczytaliście, mieszkam w prawie jednym pokoju z bratem, który tylko to robi, na dodatek tatę też mam takiego, ale nie lubię rozmawiać o tym, jakoś, nie za bardzo chcę, a m.in tak wyglądają nasze rozmowy przy obiedzie: Tata: ... a w Delfi nie możesz Brat: Ne, w Pascalu lepiej Tata, Ale nie rób w Javie, bo ci się wszystko spiep**y Brat wie... Ja: CICHO, LUDZIE TUTAJ JEDZĄ!!!! UMIECIE TYLKO O TYM ROZMAWIAĆ?!?! ZAJMIJCIE SIĘ ŻYCIEM!!! Tata i Brat: Ok.. ok.. Fanony 1.| Dwie siostry 2.Tutaj będzie kolejny fanon. 3. Tutaj również będzie kolejny fanon. Zakończenie To tyle co na razie mogę o sobie powiedzieć, miłego dnia! PS: Kocham Kocham! Kategoria:Użytkownicy